Timeline
A list of events that happened in chronological order. 1st Century 0 * The world is created by the deities. * The first members of each race are created. * The Tree of Ceres is planted by Ceres. * The First Titans carved the Valkyria ranges. 20 * The first member of the Kamin family is born. * The first member of the Kihana family is born. * Yuelia Birthed 11 dragons to become the Guardian's of the Gates. 34 * Kalvoca is born after his mother is bitten by a Vampire. 53 * The Bani capital of Yoru is formed by the first member of the Kamin family. * The Kamin and Kihana families form The Council. 54 * The first Nightmare escaped the outside and was killed Dream Wolf, that was the last sited in the realm of Mekkan. 55 * A village has grown around The Tree of Ceres. Much of the land is for farming. * Kalvoca founds the elven university, starting as a small library. * Bovia is built as a small town in Mashara. * Kalvoca leaves the university to study demons. 74 * The Cervidan and Bovine people form an alliance * Many crops created by the Cervidans are spread to Mashara. 75 * The first non-elf mortal learns to channel a second gate combining Earth and Forest. 2nd Century 101 * The nation of Hino-Moeru is formed. 107 * The capital of Tierra Del Leon is formed, it is named Mau Hedj. 129 * The Neko and Bovine people make a trade deal. * Construction of the capital of Sanguina begins after a giant cave network is discovered. The settlement names itself Crimson Hollow. 160 * The first member of the Scandiacus family is born * The Elven University expands in order to teach more elves. * Kalvoca becomes a lecturer at the university, teaching Blood Summoning. * The Ash Walkers are formed and build the Flaming monastery on Mt. Pyrous 173 * Salamanders discover the Vampires in the lower parts of Hina-Moeru/Sanguina * The first Salamander Holy War begins 176 * The first Salamander Holy end, losing to the Vampires and forming an alliance * Part of Hina-Moeru is returned to the Vampires and is properly selected as Sanguina 184 * The Scandiacus family is accepted into The Council. * A group of Vampires tries to invade Tierra Del Leon, they are unable to pass the desert. 193 * The first member of the Volt family is born. * The first Salamander Khagan War takes place. 3rd Century 201 * A Wolvian pack is established on Storm Island. * The first Salamander Khagan War Ended, Blue Tribe takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Tentō is the first Khan 209 * An uprising took place in Mau Hedj, removing a corrupt king from the throne. * The first member of the Volt family is visited by Dusk and Foxy. * Yuelia's Creed is completed and fromed. 220 * The Volt family is accepted into The Council. 235 * A member of the royal family of Tierra Del Leon splits off and begins the city of Mau Kem. 246 * A formal alliance between the Bani and Red Pandaren people is established. * The first member of the Shi family is born. 250 * The Second Salamander Holy war begins against Angelics * The Second Salamander Holy war ends against the Angelics * Hina-Moeru's border is pushed back to the Sapphire Lake Valkuria claims the territory 253 * The Third Salamander Holy war begins against Nekos 254 * Parts of Mau Hedj are sacked but Salamanders are forced to retreat. * Hina-Moeru's border is pushed forward claiming part of the desert up to Sapphire Lake. * The Third Salamander Holy war ends against the Nekos 253 * The Second Salamander Khagan War takes place. 264 * The Shi family is accepted into The Council. * A Wolvian pack invades Vega. 265 * The Wolvian pack captures Ume Kihana, the eldest daughter of the head of the Kihana family. * The Council sends out a force to defeat the Wolvians, forcing them out of Vega and rescuing Ume. * Ume Kihana is found to be pregnant, later birthing a half wolvian child, named Aconite Kihana. 281 * Aconite becomes the head of the Kihana family. * Alexandria I is born in Mau Hedj * Aconite persuades the Council to invade Midnight. * The Wolfsbane Invasion begins. 282 * Aconite captures several packs. * A pack from the Glacey Snowplains defeats most of Aconite's forces. 283 * Aconite is captured, however manages to turn the pack against its Alpha. * Aconite returns to Vega, ensuring the Bani people to become peaceful after seeing the chaos amongst the wolvian packs. * Crimson Hollow is completed, built within a large network of caves. 297 * The Second Salamander Khagan War Ended, Gray Tribe takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Oppe is the third Khan 298 * Salamanders become a religious state strongly following Yuelia's Creed * Construction begins on the Grey Cathedral. 4th Century 301 * Construction complete on Grey Cathedral. 303 * Alexandria I takes the throne in Mau Hedj * She became the first person to tame a Plated Tiger. 313 * The Elven University has grown to a large size. Each elf passes through before choosing a type now. 317 * Alexandria I has her first child, Leon. * Leon goes missing. 325 * Leon is eventually found, somehow ending up in Vega. * Alexandria I has another child. 335 * Leon marries into a Bani family, resulting in the formation of the Kenzoku family. 339 * The Kenzoku family is accepted into The Council. * Tierra Del Leon has tamed a large number of Plated Tigers, making their army one of the most formidable. * Alexandria I goes missing, presumed dead. 347 * Evidence is found to suggest that Alexandria I had been taken by a Vampire. 351 * Aconite's grandchild is born. 367 * Aconite's grandchild runs away from home, abandoning the Kihana name and adopting the name Kasai. * Kasai travels to the Fire Gate to learn fire magic before returning to Vega. 368 * Kasai begins the Kasai family. * Mau Kem declares war on Mau Hedj, the war is known as the War of Capitals. 372 * The Kasai family is accepted into The Council, but has a strong rivalry with the Kihana family. * Mau Kem's wall is damaged in an attack. 373 * Mau Hedj is hit by a major attack, causing multiple deaths. * The ruler of Mau Kem is killed, resulting in a victory for Mau Hedj. 374 * Mau Kem is made part of Mau Hedj, however keeps its name. 382 * The first member of the Itakusu family is born. 5th Century 400 * The Itakusu family is accepted into The Council. * A festival of love is founded in Vega, the festival takes place every 5 years. * Ranger is born. 418 * Ranger is sent to the Tree of Ceres. * The Scorpia attack Mau Kem, kidnapping a few nekos but eventually being pushed back to the desert. 421 * A group of Salamanders burn down vast swathes of the forests of Buckwood. * Ranger leads several strong Cervidan fighters to drive back the Salamander threat. * Ranger uses the Staff of Fertility to repair the damage, in the process making the land some of the best for growing crops. 430 * A delegate from Mau Hedj visits Mashara to help extend trade routes. * Ranger marries a young Cervidan woman, starting a small family. 438 * A Neko manasmith makes a very primitive form of Pyrotite, using it to make a sword. * A lich attacks Mau Kem, but is defeated by Lily. The injured are sent to Mau Hedj. * Ryder appears in Mau Hedj to assist in repairing the damage. * The festivals of life and death begin in the two cities. 6th Century 504 * Alexandria II is born. 7th Century 8th Century 773 * Salamander Paladins begin genocide of Scorpia in their territory forcing them to Tierra Del Leon areas. 9th Century 10th Century 11th Century 12th Century 13th Century 14th Century 15th Century 16th Century 1502 * Skyla, Riley, Harmonia and Mason escape from a cult, forming a small group to travel in. * The group encounters a family of Fae from whom they obtain part of Ceres' artefact. * Discordia corrupts the Tree of Ceres * Ranger is given Ceres' artefact, cleansing the Forest realm of corruption. The group is rewarded with Orbin and a replica of the Staff of Fertility. * The group travels into Tierra Del Leon * Princess Leona encounters the group. 1503 * The group prevent the poaching of a Purple-Tusk, part of an endangered species. Leona is injured. * Leona is taken to Mau Hedj to be cured. * The group partake in the Festival of Life, where Harmonia learns of his identity and is taught a new style of magic by Ryder. * Tsuna directs the group to stop an incident with a cult trying to revive a corrupt Neko king. * Leona suggests forming a guild, which is later named the Union of Exploration and Assistance. * Frost Cryptic travels to Storm Island after being forewarned of an attack. * Discordia corrupts the strongest packs in Midnight, effectively taking control. * Discordia then travels to the Isle of Flight * Harmonia splits from the UEA to stop Discordia * The UEA sends a group to Valkuria. * The group battles Skuld in a crypt, receiving an artefact as a reward. * The group assisted important people in Halla to increase the guilds reputation * Tsuna completes the Landshark line to the capital of Buckwood. 1504 * Discordia's hold over the Isle of Flight is prevented by Harmonia, however she escapes. * The group returns to the guild. * Suzy joins the guild. * The group travels to Drid'aRae and helps prevent the spread of a plague. * The group is asked to help find the Toxic gate. * The first known slimes appear in Tierra Del Leon. * The group returns to the guild to find a Demon crisis taking place. * An ill vampire is found buried near the guild, they are cured of a disease which caused their summoning to go out of control. * Discordia returns to Midnight * The group travel to Vega, heading straight for Yoru. * Skyla's soul is claimed by Charlotte. * The group defeats four Bani thugs who had destroyed the Kasai Dojo. * Riley is kidnapped by Furo Scandiacus, who is then defeated by Arashi Volt, Kitan Kasai and Ricky Scandiacus after the Emperor Ten Kamin nullifies the magic of the Nightmare possessing Furo. * The group travels to Hunpo, encountering Ignis and learning of a golemancer named Lei.